This invention relates generally to postcards, and more particularly to appointment reminder postcards.
Missed appointments may pose a significant problem for service providers, such as doctors and dentists, or any other business entity that has scheduled an appointment with a person. For example, when a particular time has been reserved for a person, and that person does not show up, that allotted time may be unproductive if it cannot be filled with another appointment.
To facilitate reducing missed appointments, at least some known service providers mail appointment reminders to the person scheduled for the appointment. To expedite the reminder process while minimizing mailing and labor costs incurred by the service provider, often postcards are mailed to the person which include the appointment information, including the date and time of the appointment, either printed or written on the back of the postcard. However, appointment information may be sensitive, such that a person may want or require the appointment information to remain hidden during the mail or other delivery process. Accordingly, to facilitate keeping the appointment information hidden during mailing, at least some known service providers insert each postcard in an envelope prior to mailing the appointment reminders to the person scheduled for the appointment. However, mailing envelopes requires increased postage costs and may increase the amount of time and labor that must be expended by the service provider in reminding people of their appointments.